This invention relates to spinnerets for the production of hollow filaments.
It is well known that spinnerets with specially arranged arc-like slots can be used in the manufacture of synthetic filaments having a hollow core. Molten polymer forced through a slot forms a bulge and, as a consequence of the bulging and the special arrangement, the polymer issuing at adjacent slot ends coalesces a short distance below the spinneret face. While spinnerets of the prior art function to produce hollow filaments, their use often leads to open or ribbonized filaments during operation.